Jealous?
by Saruwatari Yumi
Summary: Claire lihat Kai lagi megang tangan Popuri di pantai! Tapi, Claire kok marah? Padahal Claire bukan pacarnya Kai? First fic @ this fandom! RnR?


Jealous?

Warning! : oneshot, OOC, fic pertama at this fandom, songfic, FULL DIALOG alurnya (mungkin) kecepatan. so harap makmlum kalo kurang bagus, soalnya saya masi newbie.. :)

Pair: ClaireXKai

Summary:

Kai megang tangan Popuri! Benarkah? Lantas klo memang iya, apa Claire pantas cemburu? Padahal mereka ngga pacaran. Just RnR! Warning!first fic at this fandom.

**Disclaimers: Harvest Moon****© Natsume**

**This FanFic ©to ME**

* * *

Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Claire memasukkan buah tomat terakhirnya kedalam Shipping Bin, setelah itu dia mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong overalls-nya lalu menyeka peluh-peluh keringat pada dahinya.

"Hah... Akhirnya selesai juga nih panennya.

Hmm, sudah pukul berapa yah?", Claire pun melirik jam tangannya.

"Wah, ternyata baru jam 03.00 p.m. masih bisa ke Mineral Beach nih. Akhirnya bisa ke pantai refreshing sebentar. "

* * *

At Mineral Beach 

"Hmm, indahnya pemandangan pantai saat capek gini.. Huff.. Walaupun panas.."

"Ngomong-ngomong Kai kemana ya?"

Claire menoleh ke tempat biasanya Kai duduk, dan ternyata tidak ada. Claire pun heran padahal biasanya dia selalu duduk di kursi disamping tokonya.

"Apa hari ini pelanggannya banyak yaa? Atau dia sedang sakit? Ahh, daripada mikir nggak jelas lebih baik aku langsung ke tokonya deh,"

"KYAAA~~!" jerit Claire terkejut sambil melompat.

Tau-taunya ternyata Kai mengejutkannya dari belakang.

"Huh, Kai kamu jahat! Jahat!" jawab Claire (pura-pura) ngambek.

"Hahaha. Sorry girl, aku cuma mau ngetes kamu kok, kira-kira rindu sama aku nggak yaa~?"

"Uh, aku mau pergi dari sini!"

"Haha, jangan ngambek dong gadis. Dah mau jam 5 lagi, 'kan bentar lagi dah mau sunset. Kita lihat sama-sama yuk!"

"Ya udah deh, tapi sebagai permintaan maafnya kau harus buatkan aku Eskrim gratis!"

"Haha, kalau aku tak mau, gimana?"

"Aku pergi sekarang."

"Oke, oke. Tapi tunggu aku dulu ya."

"Siipp."

.

.

.

-Claire's POV-

Kai, Kai, dan Kai. Setiap saat aku membutuhkan, kau yang temaniku selalu. Kaulah yang membuatku senang dan merasa terhibur dengan godaanmu. Walaupun gombal, tapi ternyata gombalannya-lah yang mampu menghiburku, selalu membuatku tersenyum gembira.

Aku tersenyum sendiri saat aku mengingat perjumpaan kita yang Pertama waktu itu.

-FLASHBACK: ON-

Ah, Summer telah datang. Bulan yang sangat tak kusukai seperti worker-harder sepertiku. Karena musim Summer ini banyak badai yang akan merusak tanamanku.

Dan dimana Summer itu banyak festival menyedihkan, sebenarnya festival yg romantis tapi menyedihkan bagiku karena saat ini aku masih sendiri, tidak ada lelaki di Mineral Town yang mau mengenalku lebih jauh lagi, semua hanya menganggapku sebagai teman, tidak lebih atau belum saatnya Harvest Goddes mengizinkanku mengenal mereka lebih jauh atau lebih tepatnya "be a partner".

"Hhh...", aku mendesah mengingat musim berbagai kesialan di musim Summer ini.

Aku ingin keluar. Mungkin mengunjungi Gereja? Berdoa agar aku punya pasangan dan juga aku ingin bermain sebentar dengan May dan Stu, mungkin mendengar celotehan anak kecil bisa membuatku lebih baik?

Tapi sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku, tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggil namaku. Dan aki pun meninggalkan 'pekerjaanku' yang sedang melamun tadi.

Aku pun menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Eh siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa aku belum pernah lihat dia sebelumnya? Sepertinya aku sudah mengelilingi kota Mineral Town ini. Mulai dari Puncak gunung Mother's Hill sampai Ke Pantai Mineral, bahkan aku mati-matian berenang melewati Mother's Hill Lake demi melihat gua apa yang ada di tengah danau itu, rupanya hanya daerah tambang! Gila bukan? Tapi beruntung juga sih, aku bisa sekalian menambang dan keesokan harinya aku mendapat 3000G. Lumayan..

Tapi orang ini... kenapa aku belum pernah melihatnya?

"Haloo Nona! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"E-eh, A-ah! To-to-long!"

"Apa, siapa?"

Aduh, kok aku jadi salting begini sih? Jadi malu nih, pasti wajahku dah semerah tomat.

"Eh, ma-maaf, ka-kamu it-"

"Oh, perkenalkan Nona Claire, namaku Kai, aku datang kesini setahun sekali dan hanya datang pada musim Summer. Aku dengar dari Mayor Thomas, kau orang baru ya di kota Mineral Town ini? Kalau begitu salam kenal ya, Claire." kata Kai sambil menjulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

Aku pun menerimanya.

'Oh, pantesan musim Summer baru datang toh'. Pikirku sambil manggut-manggut.

"Eh, I-iya. Namaku Claire."

"Hahaha, aku sudah tahu namamu kok dari tadi. Kamu sudah lupa ya? Tadi kan aku sudah memanggil namamu Claire". Katanya dengan tawanya yang menjengkelkan. Dan mungkin membuatku sukses menjadi 'blushing'. Aduh, Harvest Goddess, mengapa lelaki ini selalu membuatku malu ya?

'Karena, kau menyukainya mungkin?'

'Suara apa itu?'

"Eeh! Kau siapa?" aku menoleh ke belakangku karena tadi aku seperti mendengar suara.

"Loh? Aku ini Kai! Aduh, kau pikun sekali ya? Hahaha."

Aku pun sukses terona-rona eh merona-rona (lagi).

Heh? Kenapa tadi aku mendengar suara? Jadi, suara apa itu? Jangan-jangan Harvest Goddes yang menjawab pertanyaanku tadi seakan sang Goddes telah memberiku jodoh? Ah, jangan pikir macem-macem, Claire! Berhenti berpikir yang lain!

"Wahai Nona cantik, kenapa kau aneh sekali? Cantik-cantik kok oon. haha."

"Astaganaga, tawamu mengerikan seperti lolongan serigala dan seperti pisau belati yg menusuk hatiku." (loh? Koq Claire Jd ber-puisi-ria ya? Readers: *sweatdroped*)

"Hahaha, ya sudah. Ngomong-ngomong kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku, cukup ke Mineral Beach saja ya. Aku juga ada buka toko namanya "Beach Shack", sebenarnya tokonya bukan gubuk sih tapi biar keren kasih nama Beach Shack aja. Haha, keren kan nama tokonya seperti orangnya. Hahaha. Jangan iri ya kalau aku keren," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

*sweatdropped*

Ya ampun, lagi-lagi tawanya itu. Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan ya, Kai jadi cerewet melebihi Manna? Pembaca ada yg tau nggak?

"Dah ya Claire, bye. Ingat kunjungi tokoku ya!"

-FLASHBACK: OFF-

"WOIII, CLAIREEEE! HALOOO!"

Kai mengguncang bahuku.

"A-a-ahh! Tolong aku!"

Oh, tidak. Claire, kau membuat dirimu malu lagi.

"Hahaha, kau aneh Claire!"

"Eh, dasar kau yang aneh."

"Ini nih eskrimmu tadi! Aku sudah berkali-kali memanggilmu tadi, tapi kau malah melamun. Melamun apa sih?"

"Kamu mau tahu aja nih! Huh! Ayo cepat kita lihat sunset! Nanti terlambat!"

"Lah, tadi justru kamu yang bikin lambat."

"Ya, ya. Aku akui deh."

"Haha, oke. Gitu dong, Claire."

.

.

.

.

"Hei, sunsetnya cantik banget, secantik dirimu Claire, hehe." rayu Kai dengan gombalan mautnya.

'Huhh... Untung aku sudah kebal mendengar gombalannya stelah 1 minggu berkenalan dengannya..' bisikku dalam hati.

Kulirik jam tanganku sebentar. Astaga, ternyata sudah jam 6 p.m. Waktu berlalu cepat juga. Aku harus pulang nih.

"Ehm Kai, sudah mau malam nih aku pulang dulu ya?"

Kai melirikku sebentar, "Ngomong-ngomong mau kuantar tidak?"

Tumben sekali dia perhatian, ada apa nih? Hmm.. "Eh, tak usah. Aku bisa sendiri kok. Bye Kai."

"bye, Claire. Kalau sempat datang lagi yaa.."

Aku menggangguk dan pikiranku pun kembali melayang kepada ternakku, kira-kira sudah kuberi makan belum ya? Maklum saja aku ini worker-harder tadi kan aku sudah bilang, dan jujur saja, aku sedikit pelupa juga. Atau sudah bukan sedikit ya?

Tapi walaupun aku worker-harder tapi aku masih menyempatkan diri bersosialisasi dgn penduduk setempat. Tidak seperti almarhum ayahku dulu yang sangat pekerja keras sampai-sampai tidak ada waktu luang untuk bermain denganku. Ya, sudahlah..

Tau-tau aku sudah sampai di kebunku.

Mungkin aku harus mengecek apakah perkerjaanku sudah beres. Aku pun memulai dari kandang ayam, loh kok ada Harvest Sprite? ah! Aku lupa aku kan menyuruh kurcaci-kurcaci itu membantuku mengurus ayam-ayam dan sapiku. Aduh, memang aku ini pelupa. Lebih baik sekarang aku tidur dan lalu besok kembali bekerja.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Hari-hari terus kulewati dengan bekerja, dan waktuku untuk bertemu penduduk Mineral Town rasanya makin sedikit saja, terutama dengan Kai. Huh, aku rindu si hitam-manis itu.

Aku begitu sibuk karena aku menanam banyak nenas dan Jagung. Jagung untuk makanan ayamku. Nenas, tentu saja untuk Kai! Aku akan beri dia Nenas 3 buah, Jus nenas, Roti Nenas, ah pokoknya dia akan mendapat banyak nenas di hari ultahnya.

Aku melihat kalender, wow! Ternyata ultahnya tinggal 2 hari lagi, dan ternyata Fireworks festival juga tinggal 5 hari lagi. Kira-kira Kai akan mengajakku tidak ya? Aduh, kenapa aku ini selalu berpikir tentang Kai ya? Apa aku ini? Jangan-jangan? Jangan-jangan? Ah, jangan! *?*

'Hhhnn.. Jangan deh' gumamku kesal pada diriku sendiri.

Aku bertekad hari ini aku akan mengunjungi Kai, rindu rasanya setelah lama tidak bertemu dia. Aku jadi heran sama diriku sendiri, kenapa jadi aneh begini ya? Pakai rindu segala lagi!

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

'Selesai juga. Fiuuhh..' batinku dalam hati.

"Nah, sekarang ketemu Kai!"

aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju pantai. Aku menyapa Rick yang sedang menjaga ayamnya dan juga May yang lucu di Yodel. Tak kuhiraukan ibu-ibu penggosip itu yang biasanya nimbrung di Rose Square itu. Karena aku sangat tidak tertarik pada Manna yang sangat cerewet itu. Bisa-bisa aku tak jadi ke pantai hari ini!

Akhirnya sampai ke pantai juga.

Tapi, sampai disana aku melihatnya berbicara dengan Popuri, hua, tak apalah. Aku sudah lama tak menyapa Popuri juga.

Tapi.. Ada sesuatu yang beda kelihatannya. Tunggu, ada apa ini? Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku takut salah lihat? Memang benar! aku memang tidak salah lihat. Dia memegang tangan Popuri.

Oh Goddes, kenapa badanku menjadi lemah seperti ini? Dan kenapa disini sakit? Sakit sekali, tepat di tengah dadaku ini.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku perlahan-lahan jatuh dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap. Apakah mungkin aku terlalu lelah?

-Kai's POV-

"Hai, Popuri? Apa kabar? Lama ya kita tak berjumpa."

"Bosen banget malahan. Aku bosan di rumah melulu. aku dilarang kakakku Rick untuk bertemu denganmu. Padahal aku sudah rindu loh Kai untuk ngobrol sama kamu."

"Haha, aku juga. Kenapa ya Kakakmu kelihatannya benci sekali dengan aku?"

"Hm? Aku tidak tau Kai, tapi tenang aja Ibuku tidak ikut membencimu kok. Kakakku aneh sekali. Kamu pokoknya nggak usah pedulikan dia deh."

"Oke kalau gitu. Ngomong-ngomong aku ada sedikit sisa jus Nenas nih, kalau kau mau kau bisa memberikannya kepada Ibumu juga." kata ku sambil menyodorkan 2 gelas Cup jus Nenas kepada Popuri.

"Wah, ibuku pasti akan senang. Terima kasih ya." "Aduh, tanganku."

"Kenapa, Popu?" Kataku sambil refleks memegang tangan Popuri yang sedang memegang gelas jus Nenas tadi, aku takut saja kalau jus Nenasnya jatuh.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa, jus Nenasnya cuma terlalu dingin." kata Popuri sambil tersipu.

"Maaf, ya. Soalnya tadi aku menyimpannya di Kulkas terlalu lama."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa kok, hehe." kata Popuri sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Hening sejenak.

"Emmh, Kai, aku ada sesuatu nih buat kamu. Ini."

Aku melihat sebentar benda yg dipegang Popuri, sebuah gantungan boneka berbentuk ikan lumba-lumba.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Popu ."

"Sama-sama, Kai. Aku belajarnya dengan Nek Ellen. Cantik kan?" balas Popuri sambil tersipu malu.

"Cantik kok."

Teringat akan gantungan ikan ini, aku jadi teringat seorang wanita imut seperti boneka ini, yang aku sukai sejak pandangan pertama, dia itu Claire. Dia beda dengan yang lain, dia membuatku selalu ingin menggodanya dan selalu ingin melindunginya, memeluknya. Ah, Aku rindu sekali dengannya. Kenapa dia tak pernah mengunjungiku ya? Aku mencintaimu, Claire. Merindukanmu dan juga membutuhkanmu.

"Kaiii.. Kenapa sih senyam-senyum mulu sama boneka gantungan itu? Bonekanya bisa hidup ya Kai? Hihi.." tanya Popuri centil.

''Ah, haha. Tidak, bonekanya imut sekali seperti kamu," senyumku agak terpaksa, lebih tepat malahan imutnya seperti Claire.

''Hihihi, Kai bisa aja nih! Aku pergi dulu ya. Nanti kakakku marah lagi. Huh.." katanya sambil tersipu lalu mengeluh lagi.

"oke, salam ya sama Ibu Lilia dan Rick."

"Iya, tapi kalau Rick jangan deh. Kamu sudah tau kan?"

"Haha, ya sudah. Hati-hati ya!"

Hmm, aku menatap ombak-ombak laut biru yang saling mengejar antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Bagaimana kalau itu aku dan Claire yang saling berkejaran? Hahaha, konyol.

"KYAAA!" tiba-tiba saja Popuri berteriak.

"Heh, Popu, kenapa?" tanyaku kesal akan teriakan Popuri yg tiba-tiba.

"Cla-Claire Kai! Claire!"

"Claire? Ada apa dengan Claire?" aku terkejut. Ada apa ini?

"HAHH! Claire, kau kenapa! Pop, ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit!" Aku segera menggendong Claire yang terbaring di pasir pantai.

"Iya!"

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

NORMAL POV

"Trent, ada apa dengan Claire?" tanya Kai khawatir akan gadis yang dia cintai itu.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, tapi mungkin terlalu lelah bekerja, dan juga sedikit mengalami shock, tapi entah karena apa. Kamu menemukannya dimana?"

"Aku yang menemukannya Trent. Di pantai tadi dia terbaring mungkin pingsan." kata Popuri sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Trent, dia nanti sudah bisa pulang belum?" tanyaku cemas.

"Sudah, tapi kalau bisa jangan mengganggu dia dulu sampai perasaannya agak tenang."

"Baiklah, Trent. Pop, kamu pulang dulu saja. Biar aku yang jaga dia saja."

"E-eh, baiklah, k-kamu tidak apa-apa kan disini?" tanya Popuri agak heran dengan 'perilaku' Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagian tokoku hari ini sepi."

"Oh, baiklah. Bye."

'Claire, kenapa kau pingsan? Kenapa kau sudah tidak mengunjungiku selama beberapa hari ini? Aku merindukanmu Claire..' bisik Kai pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

.

.

.

-Claire's POV-

'Oh, dimana aku ini? Putih? Dimana aku ini? Kai? Kai ada disampingku? Di rumah sakit? Ada apa ini? Seingatku aku hanya pusing saja tadi.' bisikku dalam hati. aku menggerakkan tanganku yang agak kesemutan mungkin karena ditimpa siku tangan Kai dan ternyata gerakkan itu membangunkan Kai yang tadi tertidur disampingku.

"Claire?" kata Kai, kulihat matanya sembap, kelihatannya seperti tengah menangis tadi. Eh? Sejak kapan lelaki yang katanya cukup playboy ini menangis, itu sih yang kudengar dari Manna. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu mempercayainya, karena aku belum terlalu mengenalnya waktu itu.

Tadi aku pingsan karena lelah ya? Oh, aku ingat sekarang. Tadi, dia.. dia meme- Oh, tolong, Goddes, bantu aku melupakan hal itu.

"K-kai a-aku ad-"

"Istirahat dulu, Claire. Nanti kau merasa tenang baru bicara."

'Merasa tenang? Apa maksudnya?' Dia tahu pikiranku? Lebih baik dia tau saja!

'Huh..' keluhku pelan yang ternyata didengar Kai.

"Ada apa, Claire? Kau sudah merasa baikan? Aku sudah boleh berbicara kepadamu belum?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. Terserah, aku menggeliatkan tubuhku ke samping kanan, menghadap dinding. Tak bereaksi sama sekali. Mengingat hal tadi, membuatku semakin benci kepadanya saja.

"Huh... Claire dengarkan aku, kenapa tadi kau bisa pingsan di pantai?"

"Um-mh... A..aku hanya lelah kok dan karena suhu dipantai juga cukup panas!" kataku datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Ayolah, jujur padaku Claire, kau memang lelah tapi kata Trent kau juga shock karena sesuatu."

Aku terdiam. Aku bingung apa aku harus berkata jujur? Oh, Goddes tolonglah aku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Claire?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku bilang aku hanya lelah tadi! Itu saja kok." kataku dengan sedikit emosi karena mengingat hal di pantai tadi,

"Baiklah, mungkin kau masih lelah. Besok aku akan datang kerumahmu karena kurasa kau akan sedikit baikan dari lelahmu besok dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarkan percakapan kita."

"Tidak perlu, Kau tidak perlu pergi!" kataku dengan nada tinggi, mungkin aku sudah terbakar api cemburu.

"Aku tidak peduli, bagaimanapun aku tetap akan datang besok. TITIK!"

'Huh...' aku mengeluh lagi, entah sudah berapa kali hari ini aku mengeluh.

Mengapa aku harus pingsan sih? Dan kenapa juga aku harus cemburu dengan Kai dan Popuri? Seharusnya aku senang jika mereka berpasangan, karena mengingat sifat Popuri yang childish mungkin dia akan susah mendapat pasangan. Oh, Goddes, katakan kepadaku, apakah aku mencintainya?

^.^.^.^.^

"Kau sudah boleh pulang Claire, minumlah Turbojolt ini nanti sebelum tidur."

"Baiklah, Elli." kataku sambil memberikan uang 2000G.

"Jaga kesehatan, Claire! Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja."

"Baiklah, Elli. Trims."

aku melangkah keluar dan lalu melangkahkan kaki lagi ke pertanianku.

Tak sampai 5 menit aku Sudah sampai pertanianku, kulirik jam tanganku, ternyata sudah jam 7 p.m. Aku segera masuk rumah dan aku mandi air hangat untuk menenangkan diriku dan lalu minum Turbojolt dan... tidur.

^.^.^.^.^.^

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun dan aku sudah merasa sehat lagi seperti sediakala.

Aku pun bergegas mandi, nanti harus menyiram tanaman. Tanaman? Bagaimana dengan nenasnya? Ah, kujual saja sebagian dan sisanya kuberi pada Carter, dia kan tidak menerima gaji dan kakek Barley yang telah memberiku kuda.

Tapi belum tiba di kamar mandi aku sudah mendengar suara ketukan, sudah kuduga itu pasti Kai. Mengapa pagi sekali sih datangnya? Baru jam 7.30 a.m.

Aku membuka pintu dengan malas, dan ya memang benar Kai.

"Halo, Claire. Maaf ya mengganggumu datang pagi-pagi begini. Tapi aku sudah tak sabar mau mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepadamu.. eh maksudnya mendengar pengakuanmu yang... bu-bukan maksudku hanya mau melihat keadaanmu, su-sudah sembuh?" katanya kikuk. Mengherankan..

"Sudah. Baiklah, masuk dulu saja. Tapi aku mau mandi dulu." kataku dingin, bahkan tanpa ekspresi, mungkin akan mirip seperti wajah Trent yang dingin bahkan lebih.

"Kalau kamu lapar, ambil saja Spa Boiled Egg dikulkasku, maaf hanya itu."

"Eh, tak apa-apa, tidak usah. Tadi aku sudah makan.. Kamu mandi saja dulu."

Aku pun mandi. Aku memikirkan perkataaanya yg tadi "...untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepadamu eh maksudnya mendengar pengakuanmu..." maksudnya apa sih? Ah, aku ini. dia sudah punya Popuri jangan berpikir macam-macam.

Selesai mandi, aku pun mengenakan overall ku lagi. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku melihat ke Kai, matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang dalam.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Mengapa Trent bilang kau sedikit shock? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

Aku diam.

"Claire! Jawablah yang sesungguhnya."

Aku diam lagi.

"Claire! Jawablah!" kata Kai dengan emosi yang mulai naik.

"Hhh..." aku mendesah kesal.

"Apa yang mau kau dengar lagi dariku, kau tak boleh mempermainkan perasaan perempuan Kai! Kau sudah punya Popuri!" Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirku, menahan air mata agar tidak turun, tapi ternyata air mata itu.. Tak sanggup ku bendung, aku menangis...

"A-apa maks..."

"Sudahlah, aku tak suka cowok playboy seperti dirimu! Berhentilah menggangguku! Cukup sampai aku saja yang kau buat begitu, kau benar-benar mempermainkan perasaanku!"

Aku sesenggukan dan lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataanku, "Kau tau Kai? Aku mencintaimu, tapi... Hiks.. Mengapa Kai? Mengapa waktu aku menyadari aku mencintaimu, kau memegang tangan Popuri di pantai, kau boleh bilang lebih dulu kalau kau sudah punya pacar! Kau masih boleh berteman denganku lagi! Hiks.." aku menangis dengan penuh emosi, kecewa, dan amarah. Hatiku benar-benar sakit.

Kai menghapus air mataku dengan tangannya. Dan lalu Kai membekap kepalaku dalam dadanya yang bidang itu. Aku tak menolak, aku rasanya sudah tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk meronta untuk tak dipeluk cowok playboy seperti dirinya, sekarang aku benar-benar lemah. Tapi tiba-tiba Kai tertawa dengan keras.

"Hahahahaha, lucu sekali kamu Claire, hahahah."

Aku bangkit dari pelukannya. Aku melongo. Seakan-akan bertanya, hei kenapa kamu tertawa!.

"Aku ingat, aku ingat. aku memberikan Popuri 2 gelas Jus Nenas, satu untuk ibunya yang sedang sakit, satu lagi untuknya. jadi jus nenas itu terlalu dingin, jadi refleksnnya aku langsung memegang tangannya karena aku takut 2 gelas jus nenas itu terjatuh. Jadi sekarang kau itu salah paham."

"Ja-jadi itu benar? Kau ti-tidak membohongiku kan? Lantas, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberikan jus Nenas kepadaku?" Ups, aku menutup mulutku pertanda aku telah salah bicara. Tapi, dalam hatiku yang terdalam aku senang sekali, karena aku telah mendapatkan satu kepastian, DIA BELUM PUNYA PACAR!

"Benar Claire, demi cinta deh! Tapi di ladangmu kan sudah ada banyak nenas, kupikir kau juga sudah kenyang akan nenas yang sebanyak itu." Kata Kai seakan-akan sedang mengejekku.

"Uh, sebenarnya aku akan memberikannya kepada-". kataku sambil ber-'evil smile'.

"Siapa? Kepadaku kan? Hahaha." kata Kai membalas 'evil smile'ku dengan 'evil laugh'-nya.

"Hu-uh, iya di hari ulang tahummu besok."

"Trims, Claire manis."

"Jadi Claire kau memaafkanku, kan?'

"Tidak! ... Sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau tidak datang ketempatku walaupun aku tak datang ketempatmu?"

"Nggh, maaf. Ini salahku. Aku memang bodoh tak mempunyai pikiran untuk datang kepadamu, walaupun... Err, aku merindukanmu. Maafkan aku, Claire." kata Kai dengan tatapan sendu. (ohh..)

"Baiklah, aku maafkan. Aku juga minta maaf tak bisa pergi karena aku sibuk dengan pertanianku. Eiit! TAPI kau tidak sedang ber-gombal kan?"

"Demi Goddes, Claire! Aku tidak akan membohongi orang yg menyukaiku. Haha" kata Kai sambil mengedipkan matanya. Dan sukses membuatku geram dan mencubit tangan Kai.

Hening sejenak~

"Emh, Claire, aku mencintaimu selama ini. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Kai sambil ber-'puppy eyes'.

Aku tersipu malu, dan lalu menggangguk pelan.

"HOREEE~!" teriaknya senang. Duh, untung saja aku tidak punya tetangga, dan Gotz juga tidak begitu dekat dari sini, jadi dia tak akan mendengar teriakan Kai yang sangat memilukan hati ini.

Tiba-tiba Kai mengangkat tubuhku, huh! Membuat aku kaget pikir ada badai yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Tapi, aku tak berniat untuk memintanya menurunkanku. Aku sudah terlalu senang karena ternyata dia tak berbohong padaku! Well, so what?

"Aku mencintaimu, Claire! Sekarang kita jadi pacar. Sekarang kita jadi pacar! Terimakasih Nona Manis. Ups, ada bumbu cinta jatuh ketanganmu Claire." kata Kai sambil mengelus-elus tanganku. Dia sudah menurunkanku.

"Ih, gombal!"

"Nah, tapi aku sudah melakukannya kan?" Kata Kai seakan-akan mengejekku.

"Huh! Iya-iya." Aku (sok) ngambek lagi, dan Kai tiba-tiba mencubit pipiku dan lantas langsung memelukku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Claire."

"Aku juga, Kai."

Dan ternyata aku tau bahwa musim Summer itu tidak selalu buruk, dan malah menjadi lebih menyenangkan dengan kehadiran Kai yang akan selalu menemaniku di musim Summer ini. :)

Dan disaat itu juga, Kai lalu berbisik lembut di telingaku, "besok dihari ulang tahunku, kau harus menghadiahkanku hadiah paliing indaah di hidupku, yaitu ciuman manismu." kata Kai sambil tersenyum puas.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Helloo..

Fic baru difandom ini, tapi fic lama yang udah diketik nih, hehe.. jadi gomen atas semua kesalahan yang ada di fic ini, jd jgn sampai mencak-mencak marah ya karena fic yang penuh kesalahan ini. Well, saya akan ber-arigato, sekali jika anda mau membaca sampai habis bahkan berniat untuk mereview!

The last, mind to

REVIEW?


End file.
